Bubble Pop!
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |alt = Bubble gum version |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Bubble gum version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Bubble gum version) |dlc = Classic July 11, 2018 (First release on NOW) July 12, 2018 (Second release on NOW) Bubble gum version June 20, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Trio (Classic) Dance Crew (Bubble gum version) |dg = / / (Classic) / / / (Bubble gum version) |nogm = 4 |pictos = 133 (Classic) 151 (Bubble gum version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Bubble gum version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Pink |pc = Denim/Mountain Meadow/ (Classic) / / / (Bubble gum version) |gc = Light Brilliant Rose/Bright Malibu/Persian Green / (Approximated)/ / (Bubble gum version) |lc = (Classic) (Bubble gum version) |choreo = Classic Mehdi Kerkouche Bubble Gum Version Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BeyPWAjlOor/?taken-by=isaiahrashaad1/ |perf = Classic Armelle Gerbault (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BdsLbBfHLH0 Aurélie Sériné (P2) https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=85 Laure Dary (P3) Bubble Gum Version Jahmilah Alazam (P1) Kleber De Paula Ritmos (P2) Jéssika Jessy (P3) Neil Xiao (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BcrmM3CHq4r/ |audio = |nowc= BubblePop (Classic) BubblePopALT (Bubble gum version) }}"Bubble Pop!" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a trio of three girls. 'P1' P1 has black hair in a sideways ponytail, and wears a pink bow, a yellow jacket, a blue and pink splatter crop top, a blue skirt, and pink wedged sneakers. 'P2' P2 has black hair in two twisted buns and wears a teal romper with pink polka dots of various sizes, a yellow bow belt, and a yellow collar, blue knee high socks, and yellow shoes. 'P3' P3 has pink hair in a ponytail, and wears a pair of sunglasses, a pink sleeveless turtleneck crop top with the word "POP" in blue letters, a yellow skirt, black underwear, blue socks with pink polka dots, and black wedged sneakers. Bubblepop coach 1.png|P1 Bubblepop coach 2.png|P2 Bubblepop coach 3.png|P3 Bubble Gum Version The dancers wear different colored jumpsuits as well as different colored giant bubble gum costumes with sprinkles. 'P1' P1 wears a yellow jumpsuit and a mint green bubble gum costume. 'P2' P2 wears a blue jumpsuit and an orange bubble gum costume. 'P3' P3 wears a mint green jumpsuit and a yellow bubble gum costume. 'P4' P4 wears an orange jumpsuit and a blue bubble gum costume. BubblePopALT Coach 1.png|P1 BubblePopALT Coach 2.png|P2 BubblePopALT Coach 3.png|P3 BubblePopALT Coach 4.png|P4 Background Classic The background is first seen with a large, colorful bubble machine that then passes by the dancers to reveal the bubble like factory behind them. The bubbles float through the clear pipes. Some bubbles shoot out of nearby cannons. It then transforms into a blue cloudy sky with a pink, smiling flying machine that flashes yellow. The sky goes downward to a ground of colorful bubbles. Whenever "Bubble pop" is sung, a cloud with the word "POP" in pink balloons pops up. After the second chorus, a differently shaped bubble machine appears in a darker layout. The layout includes two orange, devices that float around, two Saturn-like objects on the ground, 3 mallets with different colors that hit to the beat of the song, some tubes with different colored bubbles in them and a big bubble machine which bounces to the beat of the song. Bubble Gum Version The routine starts with the coaches in the form of colored dots with a cartoony expression (P1 is green, P2 is magenta, P3 is yellow and P4 is sky blue), in front of a pink background; as soon as a candy vending machine passes behind them, they pop up in their human form, and the background now has pink and fuchsia stripes with stars and the title spelled in a light blue, bubbly font; the vending machine bounces around the screen and releases opaque bubbles. In the verses, the vending machine zooms in and the background turns yellow with light rays and levitating cartoony bubblegums; then, the machine moves to the left and the background is in shades of aquamarine; when the coaches bump against each other, some bubblegums and colored stars pop out. In the chorus, the background is light blue, with lighter polka dots and bubbles with the letters that spell the title in pink; when "Bubble Pop!" is sung, the title pops up in yellow, and the bubblegums and stars explosion from the verses reappears. In the bridge, the backgrounds turns mauve with purple concentrating circles and bubblegums and hearts floating into opaque bubbles; the colorful explosion reappears when the coaches bump against each other. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. All of them are right-to-left Wave Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Raise your right hand and tilt your wrist. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Move your right arm in circular motion rapidly. *'P2:' Swirl your arms and hips. *'P3:' Point rapidly your right arm to the right. Bubblepop gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Bubblepop gm 3 p3.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) Bubblepop gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Bubblepop gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Bubblepop gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Bubblepop gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Bubble gum version There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1' and P3: Lean to the right and open your arms. * P2 and P4: Lean to the left and open your arms. Gold Move 2: Jump forward and shake your arms above your heads. P2 and P4 do this first, then P1 and P3. Bubblepopalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bubblepopalt gm 2 p2 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P2 and P4) Bubblepopalt gm 2 p1 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1 and P3) Bubblepopalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Bubblepopalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists Bubble Pop! appears in the following playlists: Classic * Beats from the Far East * * Trios * All Songs A-E * Trio Bubble gum version * All Songs A-E * Dance Crews * Kids Corner Trivia *''Bubble Pop!'' is the sixth Korean song in the series. * In the preview gameplays, the artist's name is written in its normal version ("Hyun'a''") instead of its stylized one ("Hyun'A"), and the title is written without the exclamation mark. *In the 2017 Showreel by Deléglise David, P1 s crop top, P2 s dress and P3 s glove are more greenish than in-game. **Additionally, all coaches were supposed to have a green outline instead of the pink one used in the final version, and the background was different. ***Besides, the E3 version of the Classic routine ends with a fading blackscreen effect, leaving only the coaches' outline visible; in the final product, instead, there is no fading effect. **Additionally, the bubblegum suit for P2 and jumpsuit for P4 in the Alternate routine were originally purple instead of orange. * During the dub step part of the Classic routine, P1 and P2's Gold Moves involve movement while P3's Gold Move simply consists of a pose. * P3 can be seen in a promotional image for the game's countdown. * The dancers' reflections can be seen a bit higher, coming up to their shins. * The Bubble Gum version of this song, along with ''In the Hall of the Pixel King, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Love Ward, and Carmen (Overture), were originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, they were scrapped for unknown reasons. * In the Bubble Gum Version, P1 s suit is the opposite color of P3 s, and so are P2 and P4 s. * The Alternate coaches are affected by a mask glitch, which makes some parts of their bodies turn grey when they get down. * After the second verse and before the second chorus P3 almost loses balance on her left foot. * In a concept art for All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance), P3 is seen as a cameo on her own planet, but she does not appear in the final game. * At times, the word "POP" on P3 s crop top glitches to purple when her arms get close to it. ** Her crop top also glitches red at times. * In the UK preview, the coaches and background are seen in a darker color scheme. ** Also, the classic coaches are zoomed in the final product, wheareas they were slightly small in the previews. * In the Bubble Gum Version, the far end of P1 s left arm is accidentally cut out in the pictogram before Gold Move 1. Gallery Game Files BubblePop Cover Generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' BubblePopALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' (Bubble gum version) Bubblepopalt cover phone kids.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' (Bubble gum version) (Kids Mode) Bubblepop cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Bubblepopalt cover albumcoach.png|Bubble gum version s album coach Bubblepop cover albumbkg.png|Classic s album background Bubblepopalt cover albumbkg.png|Bubble gum version s album background BubblePop BC.jpg|Classic's cover BubblePopALT BC.jpg|Bubble gum version's cover BubblePop1024.png|Classic's cover bubblepop banner bkg.png|Classic s menu banner bubblepopalt banner bkg.png|Bubble gum version s menu banner Bubblepop p1 ava.png|Classic (P1) s avatar Bubblepop p2 ava.png|Classic (P2) s avatar Bubblepop p3 ava.png|Classic (P3) s avatar Bubblepopalt p1 ava.png|Bubble gum version (P1) s avatar Bubblepopalt p2 ava.png|Bubble gum version (P2) s avatar Bubblepopalt p3 ava.png|Bubble gum version (P3) s avatar Bubblepopalt p4 ava.png|Bubble gum version (P4) s avatar Bubblepop pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) BubblePopALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Bubble gum version) In-Game Screenshots Bubblepop menu.png|''Bubble Pop!'' on the menu (Classic) (8th-Gen) Bubblepop load.png| loading screen (Classic) (8th-Gen) Bubblepop coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) (8th-Gen) Bubblepopalt menu.png|Bubble Gum Version on the menu Bubblepopalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepopalt_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepop wii menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic) (7th-Gen) Bubblepop wii routinemenu.png| routine selection menu (Classic) (7th-Gen) Bubblepop wii coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) (7th-Gen) Bubblepop_jdnow_menu.png|''Bubble Pop!'' on the menu (Classic) Bubblepop_jdnow_coachmenu.png| loading screen (Classic) Bubblepop_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Classic) Bubblepopalt_jdnow_menu.png|Bubble Gum Version on the menu Bubblepopalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepopalt_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepop_jd2019_menu.png|''Bubble Pop!'' on the menu (Classic) Bubblepop_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Bubblepop_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bubblepopalt_jd2019_menu.png|Bubble Gum Version on the menu Bubblepopalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepopalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Bubble Gum Version) Promotional Images Bubblepop teaser.png|Teaser and behind the scenes for P3 JD2018_2daysleft.png|P3 in the "2 Days Until " photo BubblePopScreenshot ebgames.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 BubblePopScreenshot ebgames2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes 34e9a152417055.599ef631ddadd.jpg|Concept art 1 (Classic) work001-bubblepop.jpg|Concept art 2 (Classic) work001-bubblepop04.jpg|Concept art 3 (Classic) Beta Elements Desktop 18-9-2017 5-27-17 PM-235.png|Beta color schemes for both the Classic and the Alternate coaches 1231.gif|Beta ending seen in the E3 version Bubblepop beta background.png|Beta background Others Bubble_Pop!_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Bubble_Pop!_(Bubble_Gum_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Bubble Gum Version) Bubble_Pop!_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bubble_Pop!_(Bubble_Gum_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Bubble Gum Version) Bubble Pop-HyunA Widescreen 293248.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website bubblepop background showreel.png|Background 1 bubblepop background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Bubblepop p3 crop top glitch 1.png|The glitch on the word "POP" Bubblepop p3 crop top glitch 2.png|P3 s crop top glitch Bubblepopalt mask glitch 1.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 1 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 2.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 2 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 3.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 3 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 4.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 4 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 5.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 5 BubblePopALT pictos error.png|Pictogram error in the Bubble gum version (P1 s left hand is cut out) Videos Official Music Video HYUNA - 'Bubble Pop!' (Official Music Video) Bubble Pop! (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Bubble Pop! - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bubble Pop! - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bubble Pop! - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now- Bubble Pop! - 5 Star Bubble Pop! - Just Dance 2019 'Bubble Gum Version' Just Dance 2018 Bubble Pop! (Alternate) - 5 stars Bubble Pop (Bubble Gum Version) - Just Dance 2019 Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Just Dance Now Others Bubble Pop! - Just Dance 2018 (NO GUI) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Just Dance 2018 (NO GUI) References Site Navigation es:Bubble Pop! pt-br:Bubble Pop! tr:Bubble Pop! de:Bubble Pop! Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Armelle Gerbault Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Jéssika Jessy Category:Laure Dary Category:Jahmilah Alazam Category:Kleber De Paula Ritmos Category:Niel Xiao Category:Removed from Kids Mode